As an alternative memory for volatile memories such as SRAM and DRAM, nonvolatile memories such as spin transfer-torque (STT)-MRAM have drawn attention.
Research and development of various operations such as data writing and data reading are promoted to improve the characteristics and functions of the nonvolatile memory.